Down The Rabbit Hole
by ilikezombies
Summary: [AU] [OC] After the Battle of Earth the UNSC and Separatist forces go on the offensive carrying out the war for another three years. Corporal Ashton Dommer an ODST is deployed with the rest of the First Recon Battalion in preparation for the invasion of Balaho. Something goes wrong mid-drop and he finds himself in a strange new world. Could this be the fresh start he always wanted?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright, Time for a new story. Yay I just love giving myself more work to manage don't I?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Halo they are respectively owned by Rooster Teeth and 343 Industries.**

(Text)

**(Flashback/Author notes)**

_(Thoughts)_

**Chapter 1: The new beginning**

**Corporal Ashton Dommer, July 7th 2555, Onboard UNSC Cerberus in orbit over Balaho**

"MARINES! For far too long. . . .we've fought this war. We've lost so many. . .But today we stand here with the hope for a new victory. . .a new beginning. After these many years of bloodshed we've finally found the homeworld of the Unggoy or "Grunts" . Now I know how much you tough sons of bitches hate them, And that's why I'm proud to say that Fleet Admiral Hood has given the "Okay" with turning the First Recon loose on those poor bastards. I expect nothing less than fu-..." The Major Generals voice trailed off in Ashtons head as he thought back to how his life had come to this point.

**Four years ago**

"**I, Ashton Dommer, Do solemnly swear that I will support and defend the Unified Earth Government against all enemies, Foreign and domestic; That I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same; And that I will obey the orders of the President of the Unified Earth Government and the orders of the officers appointed above me, According to regulations and the uniform code of military justice, So help me god." Ashton said holding his right hand in the air as he recited the UNSC oath of enlistment. He had although against his mother's wishes enlisted in the UNSC to help in the war. This was in his mind the start of a grand adventure.**

**One month after enlistment**

"**THIS IS MY RIFLE! THERE ARE MANY LIKE IT, BUT THIS ONE IS MINE! MY RIFLE IS MY BEST FRIEND! IT IS MY LIFE! I MUST MASTER IT AS I MUST MASTER MY LIFE! MY RIFLE, WITHOUT ME, IS USELESS! WITHOUT MY RIFLE, I AM USELESS! I MUST FIRE MY RIFLE TRUE! I MUST SHOOT STRAIGHTER THAN MY ENEMY WHO IS TRYING TO KILL ME! I MUST SHOOT HIM BEFORE HE SHOOTS ME! I WILL!" Ashton recited the riflemans creed with the rest of his platoon while in formation during his bootcamp.**

"**MY RIFLE AND MYSELF KNOW THAT WHAT COUNTS IN THIS WAR****IS NOT THE ROUNDS WE FIRE, THE NOISE OF OUR BURST, NOR THE SMOKE WE MAKE!, WE KNOW THAT IT IS THE HITS THAT COUNT! WE WILL HIT!"**

**One year after enlistment**

"**MARINE CORPS IN THE SKY! HOLY HELL WE'RE GONNA DIE! WHAT THE FUCKS A PARACHUTE!? I WAS TOLD TO GRUNT AND SHOOT!" Ashton sang the cadence while in full combat gear during ODST training.**

"**DOMMER!**"

"**YES, SIR!?"**

"**YOU CALL THAT LOUD!?**"

"**YES, SIR!"**

"**WELL IT'S NOT, INFACT IT'S LIKE YOU'RE NOT EVEN FUCKING TALKING, THIRTY NOW!**"

"**AYE, SIR!" Ashton yelled as he dropped to the ground and starting doing pushups while the platoon jogged in place.**

"**ONE, TWO, THREE, FOUR, FOUR, FOUR, FOUR, FOUR, FOUR, YOU'RE GONNA PUSH 'TILL I GET TIRED DOMMER! ARE WE CLEAR!?**"

"**YES, SIR!"**

**Present time**

"Marines across the entire UNSC would give everything to be where y'all are today! Anyone not want to go!?" The Major General was wrapping up his speech to the First Recon Battalion.

"NO, SIR!"

"When you marines get down there what are you gonna do!?"

"KILL!"

"Damn right you will, Dismissed!"

**Drop bay ten minutes before the drop**

"I'm just saying, Why can't we ever invade a cool planet? You know like one full of chicks in bikinis?" A marine named Jake said prompting a few chuckles as the ODST anthem played over the speakers in the background, This was traditional before every drop.

"I don't know Jake, But if you can find me a planet full of chicks in bikinis I'll spearhead that invasion anyday."

"Was that a sex joke?"

"No."

"Well it should be." Jake said as the preparatory siren came on and the Lieutenant entered the bay.

"Alright boys, Let's do this. Any questions before we step off?" Lieutenant Hansen asked putting on his helmet prompting the other marines to put on their helmets.

No one said anything only loaded their weapons and did last minute checks on their gear.

"That's what I like to hear marines, Now how will we get down there!?" The lieutenant asked.

"Feet first, Sir!" Came a chorus of yells.

"Good, Now load up and prepare to drop." The Lieutenant said as his visor polarized.

The ODSTs loaded into their pods. Ashton tensed up as the hatch closed shut and he felt his pod being moved into position. He looked at his SRS99D-S2 locked into position on his left and his M7S locked in on his right and felt butterflies in his stomach as his two screens came to life showing the lieutenant and his squad leader.

"Alright boys, Show time." The squad leader said as the small countdown timer went off and the pods were launched towards the planets surface.

Ashton tried to keep the blood from rushing to his head as they started to hit the atmosphere.

"What the hell is that?"

Ashton looked and saw a white flash as they hit the methane filled atmosphere. It only lasted a moment but it was long enough that the polarization of his visor adjusted. The pods broke through the clouds and were descending to what appeared to be some kind of forest. The methane in the atmosphere made it hard for any intel to be gathered from orbit which was why the first recon battalion had been sent in in the first place. But then again with all the methane no one was expecting a lush forest as their landing zone.

Ashtons pod slammed into the ground hard and the hatch flung open. Ashton ran out and took cover behind a tree. Jake who had landed not too far away ran up and joined him.

"Can you contact anyone?" Ashton asked while jake took out his TACPAD which let him get the positions of all the other pods.

"We're missing a few. The high methane level in the atmosphere could be messing with electronics or something. . . .speaking of the methane. We couldn't see shit on the way down. . .right?" Jake asked looking up.

"Yeah."

"Well how come it's clear as shit out now?"

Ashton looked up and realised how clear the night sky was.

"Also, Not to complain. But didn't this planet have two moons? Both of which were not broken?"

Ashton nodded his head "Yeah. . . .something ain't right. Try raising the lie-"

"Anyone copy?" The radio crackled

Jake spoke into the communicator inside his helmet "Loud and clear, Sir."

"I just found alpha squad dead fifteen meters from their pods, We're not alone."

"Roger that, Sir. Orders?"

"Head to the RV point, We'll link up an-" The radio cut to static.

"What the hell?" Ashton asked.

"His signal was lost, Could've been the trees."

"Yeah the trees that killed alpha squad."

A loud scream erupted breaking the silence of the night and interrupting the conversation.

"Sounded like the LT, We better move!"

"Wait. Do you hear that?" Ashton said stopping him.

They could hear the bushes rustling.

"Let's go this way, We just need to get out of this creepy fucking forest."

"I'm on your six, Let's g-AGH!"

Ashton turned to see a tall black creature standing behind Jake, It had stuck its razor sharp claws through Jakes chest.

"HOLY SHIT!" Ashton yelled as he drew his M7S and aimed.

Jake stuck his arm up as if to stop him. As the creature started dragging him into the tree line Jake detonated a frag grenade killing him and the creature. Ashton shook his head at the gory seen for a moment before deciding he needed to get the hell out of here. He picked a direction and began running. Every now and then he would hear a burst of gunfire off in the distance maybe an explosion but they usually ended quickly. He suddenly found himself at the bottom of a cliff.

"Great. . . .no way out." He thought aloud as two more of the black creatures came out of the woodline.

He raised his M7S to his shoulder and began firing as the two of them charged him. One of them fell to the ground writhing in pain from the bullets while the other pushed through and bit him on the arm. Ashton whipped out his M6S and shot it in the face. He walked over to the other one and finished it off with a headshot. Another two came out of the tree line but this time with a third creature that resembled a bear.

"Oh fuck me." He said as he took out his SRS99D and aimed he lined up a shot with its head and fired. The shot didn't penetrate the armor on its head.

"_Oh shit shit shit shit shit._" Ashton thought as he adjusted his aim and took out the two smaller wolf like creatures. The bear like one was coming at him in a full charge now he aimed for its stomach and got one more shot off before it charged into him and sent him flying into the nearby cliff. Ashton looked at the hole in his chest from the spike on the creatures shoulder before aiming his M6S up at it and emptying the magazine in one last act of defiance. He coughed up some blood onto his visor obscuring his vision. But suddenly the creature stopped coming at him. Slowly the upper half of its body slid off. . .the creature had been cut clean in half. He swore he could see someone standing behind it but the blood all over the inside of his helmet made it hard to see. He could feel someone taking off his helmet, a blonde girl. He could feel her check his wrist for his pulse before he passed out.

**UNSC Cerberus in orbit over Balaho**

"Major General, I don't want excuses. I want answers. What do we know about what happened down there?"

"Well, Sir. As far as we know after the initial drop the entire first platoon had completely disappeared, We have no idea where they went or are now. We have them down as MIA but are speculating they were killed in atmosphere by something."

"You'll keep them down as MIA for now until we can find proof otherwise. I want to get to the bottom of this. You know how much I favor first recon. Now I've got ONI breathing down my neck because we lost an entire platoon by what appears to be magic, On top of that the covenant are trying to muster what reinforcements they can to send here."

"What are your orders, General?"

"Muster up some of your ODSTs and have them search this grid sector for any sign of the missing members of first recon. I expect you to report back to me in two hours whether the news is good or bad, Major General. Dismissed."

"Dismissed, Aye aye, Sir."

As the lower ranking officer left the general stepped into the light, Revealing his scarred face and salt and pepper hair, examining the file on the table of Corporal Ashton Dommer.

"ONI likes this one for some reason. . . .He would of course end up missing on one of my operations."

**Corporal Ashton Dommer, Unknown Time, Unknown Location**

When Ashton came to he found himself staring at a stark white ceiling. He was groggy and felt an intense pain all over his body. He slowly turned his head to his left and looked at the medical equipment next to him.

"_I must be on a hospital ship or something._" Ashton thought to himself closing his eyes again.

CLANG

He re-opened his eyes and turned his head to the right to see a girl dressed in red and black sitting in a chair, She had just dropped his ODST helmet onto the floor and was picking it back up, He stared at her while she sat back up and continued examining his helmet. After turning it over in her hands a few times she raised it up and contemplated putting it on before she noticed him staring at her. They both stared at eachother for a moment before Ashtons eyes drifted over to the nightstand next to him. On top of it was his M6S pistol, He grabbed it and quickly aimed it at the girl. He held up his finger to his mouth telling her to be quiet as he slowly got up and looked around. He spotted a window and made his way to it, Keeping his weapon pointed at the girl, He looked out the window before opening it with his free hand. From the landscape outside he was clearly not on Balaho and definitely not on a UNSC hospital ship. He leaned out and dropped the one and a half stories to the ground into the soft grass next to the building.

"Wait!" The girl yelled as he dropped.

He took off sprinting feeling a sharp pain in his chest as he did so. The girl dropped out of the window after him.

"_Of course she has to be a persistent one._" Ashton thought as he rounded a corner around a building and hid in the shadows for a moment as the girl ran past.

He watched her run quite a distance in a short time before stopping to decide a direction and setting off in it. Ashton turned around and took off in another direction, He noticed there were no people around but shrugged it off as nothing, The pain in his chest started back up again after he had been running for a little while until suddenly he found himself on the ground staring at the sky with a new pain in his neck. He had been clotheslined, He instinctively raised his pistol up at the person standing above him but he was immediately met with a blade very close to his face, It seemed to be the blade of an older style sword. He tensed his finger on the trigger but was interrupted by a voice.

"You wouldn't dare shoot me." The female standing above him said coldly.

He hesitated only a moment to study her face before aiming his pistol slightly to the right and letting the shot rip right next to her ear, She flinched as the bullet cracked past, Using this as a distraction Ashton kicked her feet out from under her and jumped back up trying to take off again. He only got a few feet before he felt something wrap around his legs, Looking down he saw black cloth wrapped around his legs before he fell over and hit his head on the ground. Before he passed out he could see a pair of legs in front of his face and heard a few voices before everything went black.

**UNSC Cerberus in orbit over Balaho**

"General Cato, What's the status of your men on the surface?" Fleet Admiral Hood asked.

"Good, Sir. We're slowly beating back the reinforcements the Covenant have scraped together to defend the planet. I expect to have the ground war won within a week."

"Good, What about you, Vice Admiral?"

"Sir, The Covenant fleets as usual have always been stronger. We're winning but just barely and the tables could flip at any moment."

"Hmm, Then I will dispatch the Infinity to your location to assist. I'll patch Captain Del Rio into the call now." The Fleet Admiral said as the fourth mans face appeared in the video conference between the commanders.

"Admiral, I just received your orders."

"Good, I expect you to head out immediately."

"Aye aye, Sir. We're setting a new heading for Balaho."

**Corporal Ashton Dommer, Unknown Time, Unknown Location**

Ashton woke up again. The room was dark, He couldn't see a thing and he couldn't move. But he felt a presence. So he wasn't very surprised when he was hit by a flash of white light in his face.

"What's your name?" Came a voice from behind the light.

"Ashton Dommer, Corporal, July 20th 2533."

"Why are you here?"

"Ashton Dommer, Corporal, July 20th 2533."

"Are you going to actually respond?"

"Ashton Dommer, Corporal, July 20th 2533."

"Professor. We're getting no where with him. We should just turn him over to the authorities."

"Hold on. I want to try something."

Ashton listened as the voices argued. One sounded more stern while the other was calm. The light was moved back out of his face to reveal a man sitting at a table in front of him. Ashton was tied to a chair. The man in front of him was wearing a green suit and had on circular glasses.

"We have no intention of harming you, We just want your cooperation." The man said fixing his glasses. Ashton remained silent.

"Now, Originally we found you in the middle of the forest, alone, half dead fighting an Ursa. Care to explain to me how you got there?"

"SOEIV." Ashton murmured.

The man just stared at him.

"Single Occupant Exoatmospheric Insertion Vehicle."

The man continued to stare at him.

"Oh for the love of-The big metal pod."

"Ah." The man said. "Now, You got here in those pods. . .but why were you in the Emerald Forest with those pods?"

"Emerald Forest?"

"Yes, That is where you landed."

"So then I suppose I didn't land on the planet Balaho."

"No."

"I also suppose you've never heard of the UNSC? Or the Covenant?"

"I am afraid not, Young man."

"I don't suppose you would know what happened to the rest of my friends?"

The man just looked away.

"I understand." Ashton said hanging his head down.

The man stared at him for a moment with some regret for not saying something.

"I'd like for you to explain what this UNSC and this Covenant are though, Could you do that?"

"The UNSC is the United Nations Space Command it is the military, exploratory, and scientific agency of the United Earth Government."

"And the Covenant?"

"The Covenant Empire is an alliance of alien species who follow a religion worshipping these beings known as forerunners. Upon discovering humankind their religion deemed us unfit to live or a disgrace to their religion, There are a lot of theories going around about it but anyway, The Covenant waged a genocidal war on humanity and we've been stuck in brutal conflict ever since."

"Well young man, I think both you and I have come to the conclusion that you don't belong here. So I assume you don't have anywhere to go."

"Yeah. . . ."

"Well then. . . .how would you like to attend my academy?"

The woman who had been standing behind the man the entire time and had been mostly quiet spoke up.

"Professor! Do you really think this is a good idea? To let this person whom we have no idea is, Who also is making a ridiculous claim of fighting a war with alien beings. You're just going to blindly trust him and let him into Beacon? What's to say that he didn't hit his head when that Ursa tossed him? Or that he's just lying through his teeth?"

"That's just it Ms Goodwitch. We have no reason to trust him. . . .but we have no reason to doubt him either. Both you and I have seen the strange weapons he was carrying, The clothing, The pods."

"I can prove it." Ashton said interrupting their argument.

The woman raised an eyebrow.

"How?" She asked him in a stern voice.

"Well, If you would be so kind as to return me my helmet I can produce all the proof you will need."

The man whispered something into her ear and she left the room, She returned a short while later and placed his helmet on the table.

"If you would kindly undo my restraints." Ashton said to the woman in his best smart ass voice.

The woman untied him, Intentionally hurting him a little in the process.

"Now. If it's still here. . . ." Ashton muttered to himself as he flipped the helmet around.

"What are you looking for?" The man asked.

"All UNSC helmets record our engagements so that the Office of Naval Intelligence and officers can study the recorded footage and improve tactics. This footage is recorded on this bad boy right here." He said pulling the chip out of the back of his helmet and holding it up.

The woman snatched it out of his hand.

"Well, Young man. It'll take about a day for us to adapt the files on this to play on one of our machines. Until then we'll have to house you with one of the teams as we don't have an extra room at the moment. Ms Goodwitch will show you where you'll stay and introduce you with the people you'll live with for a day or two until we can have a room done for you."

He motioned for him to stand up and follow him.

"Before I go anywhere. Two things, I want my gear."

"Of course, It shall be returned to you immediately, And the other thing you wanted?"

"Your name."

"My name is Professor Ozpin. I am the headmaster of this school. Beacon Academy."

He then motioned for Ashton to follow the woman out.

"I'll also expect to speak with you tomorrow." The headmaster called as he left the room.

**Fifteen minutes later**

"You'll be staying in this room for today. The other occupants will return from their classes shortly. Here are your belongings." The woman said opening the door for him and pointing to his ruck, armor, and weapons next to the door.

"Thanks."

"Do not take this as kindness, I am doing as instructed. I do not trust you."

"I never asked you to." Ashton said kneeling down opening his ruck.

"Like I said, Don't take this as kindness. I'm sure you'll love your new roommates." The woman said with a slight evil tone closing the door.

Ashton did not find himself reassured after her parting statement. He plopped onto the floor and looked around. He saw two hastily created bunk beds that after staring at them for a moment deemed death traps as one was literally being supported by a pile of books. He checked the door only to find it was locked. . . .she had locked him in.

"Great. . . ." Ashton muttered to himself. He pulled his M6S off the floor and turned it over in his hands for a moment before disassembling it. Cleaning your weapons was a good way to pass the time in the field and it seemed like he would be waiting awhile.

**UNSC Cerberus in orbit over Balaho**

"Major General, Report. Did you find anything on the missing troopers?" General Cato asked.

"Negative, Sir. They've disappeared without a trace."

"Alright. . . .now I've got to tell ONI that. . . .they're not going to like it I suppose we'll have to expect spooks all over our asses now."

"If I may ask. Why are ONI so interested in a few troopers that burned up in atmosphere?"

"Because ONI is thinking they didn't burn up in atmosphere and something else is going on."

"But even if that is the case, Why are they so interested."

"Tell me, Major General. In the entire time you've commanded the 22nd Shock Troops division has there been any unit that stood out to you within the First Recon Battalion?"

"Yes, Sir. Nightmare Company for their exemplary performance during the battle of Earth."

"And are there any men within that particular company you would say really stand out?"

"Lance Corporal Jake Montoya, Sergeant Alan Chang, Corporal Ashton Dommer, and Lieutenant Ben Herrera. All earned countless awards during the battle for Earth. Although Chang and Herrera are dead. Montoya and Dommer were deployed here."

"Exactly. It's those two troopers that ONI is interested in."

"ONI is interested in two of my men, Why?"

"Are you familiar with the SPARTAN-IV program, Major General?"

"Yes, Sir. To my knowledge there are quite a few fighting in the ground war below."

"Then I'm sure you're familiar with the number of recruits they pull from the ODSTs."

"Yes, Sir. Although they mostly took from the 105th Shock Troops and not us."

"Well they're interested in those two men of yours. Two men who just so happened to go missing during this very operation."

"Why are they so important to ONI and the SPARTAN-IV program?"

"If I knew I would tell you. Although I have a hunch as to why. I've been going over the files of both those troopers to figure out why. Montoya was relatively clean. . . .Dommer on the other hand. . . .lots of black ink. I could see why they would want Montoya. . .he's a damn good trooper. Dommer on the other hand, Ever since the battle of Earth his mental examinations have shown him to be unstable. Engagements with Covenant forces tend to push him overboard. To the point he disregards his own safety to eliminate the enemy at all costs. Disobeying orders and nearly costing him his life on many occasions"

"And he hasn't been discharged?" The Major General asked with a bit of contemplation in his voice.

"No, Which catches me as odd that they would want someone like that for a thing such as the SPARTAN-IV program. Are you aware of the nickname he earned for himself?"

"No, Sir."

"From what I read in the file he earned his nickname "Psycho" during the battle of Earth. Now I'm no expert here Major General, I'm not around ODSTs every day I have other forces to command. But a nickname like Psycho is not something your ODSTs would just give without reason. Am I correct?"

"You are correct, Sir."

"So it's lead me to believe that something changed him during the battle for Earth. Something that gives him this killing intent. . .this drive. They want him to become a SPARTAN-IV because of this inner drive he possesses . . .whatever it is. If you think about it SPARTANs have already established themselves as a killing force to be reckoned with. So if you turned a natural killing machine into an even more capable killing machine. . . .that's what I think they're after."

"Sir, With all due respect. I think you're thinking into this too much."

"Then tell me Major General. What do you think."

"I don't think above my paygrade, General." The Major General responded with a hint of scorn in his voice.

"Fair enough. . . .dismissed, Major General."

"Dismissed, Aye aye, Sir."

**Corporal Ashton Dommer, Unknown Time, Unknown Location**

Ashton reassembled his M7S for the fifth time. He had been sitting here for a while now. As he placed the submachine gun on the floor and picked up his M6S pistol to begin disassembling it for the sixth time the door opened. Without looking up he pulled the slide back with a satisfying click.

"What's up?" He asked the people entering the room still not looking up from his weapon. He could feel them standing in front of him. . . .he could see their feet too.

"Look if there's a problem take it up with your commanding off- OH CRAP, YOU AGAIN!" Ashton yelled as he finally looked up to see the girl he nearly shot before standing right in front of him with the girl that had been holding his helmet before to her right.

He dove for a pistol magazine that was next to his ruck expecting a fight. The other girl was faster than him though and kicked it out of his reach.

"Woah woah woah woah! Calm down! We're not starting a fight!" She quietly yelled trying to get him to calm down.

The girl with white hair on the other hand was much less calm.

"YOU AGAIN, OH I HAVE HALF A MIND TO RIP YOU TO SHREDS FOR WHAT YOU DID, YOU COULD HAVE LEFT ME DEAF OR WITH A BROKEN LEG FROM WHAT YOU DID, WHY I OUGHTA THROW YOU OUT THE WIN-" But she was cut off by the girl dressed in red.

"Weiss! Calm down! Remember what Ms Goodwitch and Professor Ozpin said? We're not allowed to start trouble with him they said." She said trying to calm her down.

The girl with the white hair composed herself for a minute before speaking again.

"Fine. Fine, But I don't trust him and I don't like having him here. . . .in this room." She said.

"Don't worry, Weiss. They said it will only be for a day. . . .maybe two days at most. So just be calm. We don't even know his name."

He started to speak but was cut off by the white haired girl again as she picked his helmet off the floor.

"P5YCH0?" She read aloud. "What the hell kinda name is that?" She said turning towards him with a stern look on her face.

He placed his hand on his forehead. "What does it look like in the english language. . . .replace the numbers with their letter look-alikes. See it now?" He said treating her like she was five.

"Psycho?" The red haired one asked.

"Ding ding ding, There we go." He said.

"Well it fits him perfectly!" The white haired one whom from her conversation with the other girl he inferred was named Weiss said as she threw his helmet at him before storming out.

"And for the record! My name is NOT Psycho, That's more of a nickname!" He called after her as she stormed away.

"Well, What is your name then?" The other girl asked.

"Ashton. . . .I'm Corporal Ashton Dommer. But call me Ashton."

"Well Ashton. . . .I'm Ruby." She said sitting on the floor in front of him.

"Nice to meet you Ruby."

"Likewise. So. . . . .Where are you from? As in where's home?"

"Well. . . .Mom always said home was Harvest because that's where she was from. . . .but Harvest was glassed. So I guess you could say Earth was home. . . .but Earth was kinda glassed. . . . .at least partially."

"Are Harvest and Earth. . . .planets?" She asked him with a confused look on her face.

"Mhmm."

"So they weren't kidding when they said you claimed to be a spaceman from the future, Huh?"

"That's what they told you? Spaceman from the future?" He said with a chuckle.

"Well frankly it wouldn't be hard to mistake you fo- OH MY GOD WHAT IS THIS!?" She asked suddenly yelling with excitement.

She held up his SRS99D.

"WELL WHAT IS IT CALLED!?" She yelled in his face again with excitement.

"It's just the Sniper Rifle System 99D-S2 Anti-Matériel rifle. . . .that's all." He said rubbing his ear because of her yelling.

"That names a real mouth full, You should really consider giving it a shorter name. A name that describes its personality."

"Personality? It's a weapon."

"Weapons are extensions of ourselves. Our weapons are part of what make us. . . .us."

Ashton looked at her like she was crazy.

"Look. . . .If you're trying to convert me to some. . . .weapon worshipping religion. . . .I'm not interested in it."

Ruby looked at him as if he had personally insulted her.

"Hey! I don't worship weapons! I just like them al-"

She was interrupted by Weiss storming back into the room with two more people in tow.

"Ruby! Are you okay? We heard you yelling and came as fast as we could." The blonde one said as she ran into the room skidding to a halt.

"There he is, The psychopath. I'm sure he hurt her in some way." Weiss said.

"Psychopath? Weiss, That's the guy we rescued in the forest. You know the one who nearly shot you in the- Ohhhhhhhhhh."

"For the last time, I did not try and shoot you in the head, I simply shot next to your head so you would lower your defence."

"You're really not trying to act innocent here, Are you?" The one with black hair asked.

"I only say the truth. . . . .I'm sorry, I don't know either of your names."

"I'm Yang and this is Blake." Yang said.

"Ooooooh what's this!" Ruby said unsheathing his machete and examining it.

"Hey! Put that down!" He said grabbing it out of her hand.

"What? Come on just let me see it!" She protested.

He reluctantly handed it back to her. "Just don't cut yourself."

She got excited again quickly grabbing the blade back and examining it.

"Is this your symbol?" Ruby asked pointing to the faint engraving of the UNSC logo on the blade.

"My symbol? No. That's the UNSC logo."

"UNSC?" Blake asked leaning against the wall behind him now.

"United Nations Space Command."

"So you are a spaceman!" Ruby said like she had discovered a deep secret.

"No. . . sorta."

"Well what are you then?" Weiss asked getting in his face.

"You really want to know?"

"Go ahead." She responded.

"Orbital Drop Shock Troopers. . . .Are you familiar with the concept? No, Right? Figured." He said examining the confused look on her face.

"Orbital Drop what?" Yang asked.

"Let me simplify things, You're all familiar with the concept of warfare, I doubt you aren't."

They nodded their heads.

"In warfare Naval Infantry are the soldiers who come from the ocean onto an enemies shore. Hence Marine meaning "Of the Sea". So think of me as that but from space instead of the sea. . . .and planets instead of shores."

"So then you're a spaceman." Ruby said matter of factly.

"Yes. . . .I suppose you could say I am a spaceman."

"Well why are you here? You say you are a soldier. Are you invading us?" Weiss said sounding concerned now.

"Negative. Atleast I don't think so."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Blake questioned.

"It means I really don't know. I can't tell you everything. I'm not supposed to tell you anything. . . .but if it's the only way to get you off of my ass for more than five seconds I'd tell you so many memories you would probably have nightmares for a lifetime." He said looking at Weiss. "It's not a fun life I've lived. . . .but I don't take it too serious. . . .it's all part of something big, Just take the blows and roll with it. No one gets out of life alive anyway."

"Where are you going?" Yang asked as he made his way for the door.

"A walk." He said waving her off as he started down the hall.

"Wait up! You don't even know where you're going!" Yang called running after him.

"Yang! Stop him! Ozpin said we're not allowed to let him leave!" Ruby called after her.

"What do you think I'm doing!?" She yelled back as she ran around the corner after him. Leaving Ruby, Blake, and Weiss at the room.

"I still think he's crazy." Weiss said going back inside.

**A/N: That's that, Chapter one done. Yes, ONI technically has little to no control over the SPARTAN-IV program as Spartans is it's own branch in the UNSC. But just roll with it as this is AU. . . .I mean we're still fighting the Human-Covenant war. I know the ending for this chapter is kinda weak, I'll probably go and update this chapter at a later time. Also, Reach fans should get the reference towards a certain Noble team member in the chapter. Anyway, Enjoy the rest of your morning/day/evening after reading this.**

**[EDIT] Edited the chapter as I noticed some major mistakes I made (This is what I get for writing mostly at night) big ones like messing up Ashtons name right in the beginning (This is what I get for having two stories where characters have the first name beginning with A and the same last name) and an accidentally censored F-bomb (I debated originally to censor this story so it could be rated T but decided I wanted to keep it in it's original format to best convey the story). Anyway Chapter two should be uploaded in a few days if I can write on schedule for once.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or Halo they are respectively owned by Rooster Teeth and 343 Industries.**

(Text / Speech)

**(Flashbacks / Author Notes/ Video Recordings)**

_(Thoughts)_

**Chapter 2: Monster**

**Yang Xiao Long, July 14th -, Beacon Academy, Remnant**

"_Crap, For someone who was hospitalized for days he's pretty damn fast."_ Yang thought as she chased down the person whom the headmaster had entrusted her and her team to watch. But he had unexpectedly walked right out of the room and then ran down the hall. Fearing another escape attempt she pursued him. He had already attempted once before from the minute he woke up in the infirmary.

Yang took notice of a doorway to the roof hanging open as if someone had recently gone through it and took it as her best bet. She ran up the staircase as fast as she could and to her relief found the person she was looking for sitting on the edge of the roof.

"You're not contemplating suicide are you?" She asked slightly concerned with where he had seated himself.

He turned his head toward her for a moment before looking forward again.

"Hey, I'm talking to you." She said as she walked up behind him.

"I kinda came up here to be alone. . .no offence."

"Well I kinda can't let that happen in case you try to escape again. . . .no offence."

"Why? When I said I was going on a walk you doubted me? If I was trying to escape don't you think I would have been geared up and weapons drawn the moment anyone came into the room?" Ashton responded annoyed with the fact the girl was still bothering him.

"You know, You could be a bit nicer to me. I dragged your ass out of that forest." She said taking a seat next to him.

"I suppose you knocked me out when I tried to escape too?"

"No, Blake did that."

Ashton tried to get up and head for the door back inside but Yang stopped him.

"Where are you going looking pissed all of a sudden?" She asked worried how he changed so suddenly.

"To get my machete and stab her in the throat for knocking me out."

"Woah! Where did that come from? You really don't like losing do you?" She asked trying to keep him seated.

"No. Not particularly."

"Why?" She asked pulling him back down as he tried to stand up again.

"Well losing tended to end with a blade through your abdomen where I came from. . . .if you were lucky to live that long."

"Wow, You really know how to rain on a parade, You know that?" Yang said as he pushed her hand off his arm and finally was able to stand up. He began to make his way to the way back inside. She got up and ran to the door as quickly as she could to block him.

"Could you. . . .move?" He asked as she positioned herself in the doorway.

"Uh. . . .nope."

"So, First you don't want want me going outside. . .and now you don't want me going back in?"

"Did I ever mention you look really cute?" She said trying to change the subject and distract him.

Ashton broke out into laughter.

"Tha-that was hilarious. But honestly, I'm going to share a secret with you. You don't get into a special operations unit because you fall for stupid tricks like that." He said between laughs as he pushed past her. "And I'm not going to kill her, Just because you gave me a good laugh." Ashton called up as he went down the stairs.

**UNSC Cerberus in orbit over Balaho**

"GOD DAMMIT!" General Cato yelled as he lost communication with one of his commanders in the field that was requesting reinforcements for their FOB as it was being overrun.

Suddenly the door opened and two Marines escorting a woman in an ONI uniform.

"Thank you, Gentleman. Dismissed." She said prompting the Marines to salute and leave the room.

"I suppose you're the spook I've been expecting?"

"Spook is such a hateful word, General."

"I can't help what you are. . ."

"Alice Murray, Lieutenant Alice Murray. Office of Naval Intelligence, But we already established that. I suppose you already know why I'm here, General?"

"Yes, The troopers who burned up."

"Negative, General. They did not burn up. They should all still be alive and well if their drop went well. They're just somewhere else."

"What are you getting at?"

"Are you familiar with the Multiverse theory, General?"

"Aye."

"Well, Have a look at this." She said taking out her data pad.

A video started playing, A Strident-class heavy frigate could be seen floating through space.

"This is the UNSC Apollo. It was operating near the remains of Arcadia when. . .this happened." She said as the frigate was suddenly engulfed in a white flash and was gone.

"Were they making a slipspace jump?"

"No, The ship just suddenly disappeared like that. We've sectioned off that whole area, No ships allowed to go near it. We have no idea where the ship is now and we feel the same thing happened with the ODSTs. Other members of Nightmare Company who made it to the surface claim to have seen this same white flash as they hit the atmosphere. We have reason to believe that there are so called tears in our Universe for some reason. Places where if you go to them you will be taken inside and transported to another Universe. We know of the one near Arcadia and now we know of this one over an area of Balaho's atmosphere. We are going to assume that they either go to different locations in the same Universe or both areas lead to different Universes entirely."

"Would there be anyway of retrieving them?" General Cato asked.

"Not that we know of, General. Anything that goes into these tears doesn't come back out. We assume it's a one way trip as nothing has come back out."

"Well. . . .what exactly are you here to do besides give me a science lecture, Lieutenant."

"Well, Sir. I represent ONI's interest in two troopers Lance Corporal Jake Montoya and Corporal Ashton Dommer."

"I already know you're interested in the two troopers."

"Well we do have a plan on retrieving them. If you'll return with me to the Infinity, General?"

**Corporal Ashton Dommer, Unknown Time, Unknown Location**

Ashton entered back into the room only to find it empty again.

"Well okay, Everyone just disappear that's fine too." Ashton thought aloud as he opened his rucksack and pulled out a bandage as the one on his arms bite wound had become loose. He ripped the old one off with a loud tearing noise as Blake came back into the room.

"Oh, You're back." She said.

"Expecting I wasn't coming back?" He asked wrapping the new bandage around his arm without looking up.

"No it's just. . .you were gone for a while."

"So?"

"Well it's late."

"That's supposed to mean something?" Ashton asked as he went back to going through his ruck.

"Well. . . ." Blakes voice trailed off as Ashton looked up to find her standing there in her pajamas.

"What's with the pajamas?"

"Well. . . .it's late. We were going to sleep after we got back from getting a snack." She said as Ashton noticed the cup of water in her hand.

"Oh, Okay. Well. . . .enjoy your sleep." He said while unloading the magazine from his SRS and cycling the bolt with a loud click.

"Don't you have sleepwear?"

"Nope, I got that though." He said pointing to his armor.

"Oh. . . ."

"Yeah, When you're expecting to be sitting on some godforsaken rock where the atmosphere is made up of mostly methane for two weeks you're not exactly concerned with the creature comforts."

"Why would you be doing that?"

"Oh that's right, I never explained to anyone but your headmaster."

"Explained what?" She asked, The interest clearly sparked on her face.

"Nothing, I'll uh. . . .tell you later."

"Tell what?" Ruby asked strolling into the room, A cookie in hand.

"Nothing jus-Wait. . . is that my sidearm?" Ashton said pointing to the pistol in Rubys hand.

"What? No! What sidearm?" She said quickly hiding it behind her back.

"Were you walking the halls with this thing?" Ashton said stepping around her and taking the M6S from her hand.

"No. . . .maybe."

"Why? Why the hell would you deem it necessary to walk the halls with my, Emphasis on MY, sidearm. Especially while it's loaded!" He yelled as he cleared the chamber and ejected the magazine.

"I jus-"

"Are you crazy? I mean I get it you told me you like weapons! But you never take MY weapons anywhere without asking! I also noticed how you went through my ruck as everything is out of place and my ODST shirt is. . . .right here." He said picking the black shirt with his last name and UNSC logo on it off the floor halfway across the room.

"WHAT IS ALL THE YELLING ABOUT!?" Weiss yelled coming through the door.

As the door flew open it hit Ashton in the back of the head. He could feel the black closing in around his vision from being hit in the head for the third time.

"God dammit." He muttered as he passed out onto the floor.

**UNSC Infinity in orbit over Balaho**

General Cato and Lieutenant Murray stepped off the D79H-TC Pelican inside one of the Infinitys hangars.

"So instead of keeping me in the dark here Lieutenant, Why don't you tell me how you plan to retrieve these troopers and why you need me to come to the Infinity?"

"In due time General, Please come with me. There is someone for you to meet." The lieutenant said prompting him to follow her to the other end of the hangar where a door slid open to reveal Captain Del Rio.

"Ah, General Cato. Welcome aboard the Infinity, Sir. It's good to meet you."

"Pleasures all mine, Captain. Is this who you wanted me to meet, Lieutenant?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Why is that?"

"Because for this little operation of mine to work it requires the cooperation of Infinity and your Marines, General. I've already informed Captain Del Rio of his part of the plan. If you'll come with us to the combat information center we can discuss this further."

"Of course." General Cato replied following the two of them.

**UNSC Infinity, Combat Information Center, Fifteen minutes later**

"Welcome to the combat information center." Came a voice from nowhere as all three of them entered.

General Cato looked puzzled while Captain Del Rio and Lieutenant Murray proceeded like it was nothing.

"Oh I am sorry to have startled you, General. I am Aine Infinitys shipboard AI."

"Enough with the introductions Aine, We need to get down to business. Pull up the recent scans of the tear sector over Balaho."

"Yes, Ma'am." Aine replied as an image of the planet showed up over the table in front of them zooming onto the section of the planet where the ODSTs of the First Recon Battalion were dropped. A section was highlighted in red.

"This is what we believe the extent of the tear is from where ODSTs that went missing were supposed to land to about here. They only started landing safely out around here." The lieutenant said as she pointed out areas.

"It looks nearly big enough for Infinity to dive headlong into it." General Cato commented.

"That's because it almost is. . .almost. But luckily it isn't, That's the last thing the UNSC needs is to lose our biggest warship to some unknown force."

"It can't suck objects in correct?"

"As far as we can tell, No the tears do not suck objects into them. Things have to be launched manually into them such as the SOEIVs or the Apollo. They also appear to be completely two dimensional or flat as we have scientific crews on the surface below it."

"So where do me and my Marines come into play with this operation, Lieutenant?"

"Well, Sir. For us to enact our part of the plan we need your Marines to finish the battle here."

"Well that was our plan from the beginning Lieutenant, I don't see how you could assume our plan was to draw this battle out."

"That's not it, Sir. We need you to eliminate the Covenant forces in the area once and for all so we can divert more power to our operations with the retrieval of the troopers. What we need you to do is this. Aine pull up the recent intel from the UNSC Nightcrawler."

"Yes, Ma'am." The AI responded bringing up images of a Covenant fleet.

"This is what we need you to deal with, General."

"Wouldn't the Infinity be able to deal with a few ships?"

"Indeed it would be, but we don't need them destroyed."

"Then. . . "

"We need them captured, General. Your Marines are just the men for the job."

**Corporal Ashton Dommer, July 15th -, Beacon Academy, Remnant**

Ashton slowly regained consciousness but was met with the same darkness he had passed out with, The first rays of sunlight were just shining in from around the curtain in the middle of the room. He found himself laying in between the bunkbeds, Someone had thrown a blanket over him and placed a pillow under his head. He felt relaxed for a moment before turning his head to the right to find a pair of icy blue eyes staring at him. He let out a small gasp of shock not expecting it.

"You scared the crap out of me!" Ashton hissed at Weiss who was staring at him from her bed.

"You talk in your sleep." Weiss said acting as if nothing had just happened.

"Okay. . . .why are you up so early and staring at me though?"

"What's a Covvie?"

"Huh?"

"That's all you kept muttering was: "Die Covvie!" and "Glass this!" over and over. You don't seem to sleep well." She said in a serious tone.

"What's it matter to you?"

"Nothing, Nothing. Look. . .we're gonna have to get up soon anyway. We have today off since it's a Sunday."

"So?"

"So to make it up for being so mean to you recently. . .and for knocking you out. . .come with me to breakfast."

"Uh. . ."

"Just do it!" Weiss hissed.

"Okay! Jeez I'll come, But I need to get dressed."

"Down the hall to the left."

"Huh?"

"You're not getting changed in here, There's a restroom down the hall and to the left."

"Uh. . . .got it." Ashton said picking his ODST uniform off the floor.

Ashton opened the door out into the hall, It was quiet. It must have been pretty early. He found the door to the restroom and opened it, It was empty as he suspected. He paused to look in the mirror, He hadn't taken a good look at himself in a while. He noticed three new cuts on his chin. . .presumably from the engagement in the forest. His hair was also starting to get a little longer than would be permitted in the UNSC grooming standard, But it could wait. He place his left leg up on the wall as he tightened and locked the armor into place. He started to lock the armor into place on his right leg when the door to the room swung open and someone stumbled in.

"Whoa! Who are you?" Came a surprised voice. Ashton turned his head to see a blond kid in footy pajamas. Ashton gave him the once over and turned his focus back on getting dressed, He moved on to his chest piece.

"Those are uh. . . .some cool clothes you got there. . .you a new student?" The boy continued to persist with the questions. Ashton locked his left shoulder piece into place.

"You don't like to talk much do you?"

"No. . ." Ashton finally responded.

"Well, Look at that I finally got a response. So I'll ask again, Are you a new student?"

"I'm new but. . . I wouldn't exactly call myself a student." Ashton said strapping on his final piece of armor.

"Some kind of teacher then?"

"Ahahaha, No."

"Well, I'm Jaune, Nice to meet you. . .?"

"Ashton."

"Nice to meet you Ashton." Jaune said sticking his hand out.

"Likewise."

"OW! You've got a really firm handshake, Don't you?"

"Eh, Sorry." Ashton responded as Jaune held his right hand in pain.

"No, Don't worry. My mom always said you could trust someone if they gave a firm handshake." Jaune stated matter of factly as Ashton pushed past him for the door.

"See ya."

"Oh, Bye. See you lat- Nevermind." Jaune said as the door swung shut behind Ashton.

**UNSC Cerberus in orbit over Balaho, Briefing room**

"So just so we're all clear on this, There will be NO fuck ups, You stick to the plan no matter what." General Cato said addressing his unit commanders on the plan to hijack a Covenant flagship.

"Yes, Sir."

"Infinity and a portion of the fleet will move in to support you, The ODSTs will deploy onto the ship first. They will proceed to secure a hangar and we can get the rest of the troops inside. Remember Marines, You're not blowing this ship up. We need it in as good a shape as possible for the rest of our plan to be a success. This will be no small task, The Covenant will most likely try and destroy the ship with you inside of it. Make sure you secure the bridge and engine rooms as quickly as possible to prevent this. Questions?"

"Sir, Why does ONI need this Covenant ship?"

"What's this plan that so desperately requires a Covenant assault carrier?"

"If I could tell you boys I would, But ONI is keeping me in the dark here just as much as you. They asked for the best Marines I had and that's what I'm providing. Dismissed we move in two hours."

"Dismissed, Aye aye, Sir." All the officers responded leaving the room and General Cato by himself.

"Done addressing your men, General?" Lieutenant Murray asked as an image of her popped up on a screen next to General Cato.

"Yes, Lieutenant. But if you would stop leaving me in the dark here so I could better inform them I feel they would be more willing to go on a suicide mission like this."

"It's not a suicide mission, General. A similar job was pulled during the battle of Reach. UNSC personnel got aboard and hijacked a Covenant ship."

"Correct me if I'm wrong. But didn't they blow that ship up?"

"They did."

"Also, Wasn't there only one survivor?"

"Well. . .yes."

"Then it IS a suicide mission, Lieutenant. I don't have a problem ordering one. But I want to be able to inform my men as much as possible to minimize casualties. I mean I get it, we're officers, we have to order men to their deaths every now and then. But giving me intel for my men that basically provides us no intel at all is going to cost more lives than necessary."

"General, This entire operation is based off of a need to know basis, ONI has deemed this the extent of your need to know as of now. I know you've been looking into this as much as possible, But I'm going to ask you to stop. But for the trouble you're going through with this. . .I have something that might interest you." Lieutenant Murray said as a file was sent to General Cato.

"What's this?" He asked.

"Read it. . .and find out."

**Weiss Schnee, July 15th -, Beacon Academy, Remnant**

"Took you long enough." Weiss greeted Ashton.

"Well, If I wasn't forced to go eat with someone you wouldn't have had to wait at all."

"Hmph, You should take it as an honor that I offered to accompany you. Being as prestigious a person as I am."

"Oh, My apologies your majesty. Shall I bow down before thee and beg for forgiveness." Ashton joked as they walked

"Don't mock me, It will only end badly."

"Last time you threatened me, If I recall correctly, It ended with you complaining of being near deaf and almost having a broken leg."

"Well, Without me you would have no idea where to go to eat."

"I think I could manage."

They exited the dormitory building out into the fresh air.

"Also, Don't you have anything else to wear? You look dressed to kill someone."

"I kinda am. This is a battle uniform. I wasn't exactly meant for a friendly visit when I showed up."

"Oh right. . .you did say you were a big tough army man or something."

"Army? Fuck that."

Weiss looked at him shocked at how easily he threw around vulgar language.

"Don't you have a sense of decency?"

"What do you mean?"

"You just throw around language like that as if it's nothing!" She protested.

"Well. . .yeah. Where i'm from that's just part of the language. Getting your ass shot at on the daily does that to you." He said as the entered a building.

"Still. . .aren't you in an army anyway? What's so offensive about the word army to you?"

"Because I'm not in the army, I'm a Marine. Meaning I'm in the Marines, The Army ain't got shit on the Marines."

"I'm not even going to try and understand this. . .just please stop. . .or atleast try to restrain yourself with the vulgarity."

Ashton let out a sigh as they grabbed food trays and grabbed something to eat.

"So why did you really drag me out here?" Ashton asked.

"Hmm?"

"Look, I can tell you don't actually feel bad about knocking me out, Nor do you want to make anything up. The entire conversation out of you so far has been rather. . .forced. So cut to the chase. What do you want?"

"UNSC." She said taking out a nail file.

"Huh?"

"Let's start from there, Tell me what the UNSC is?"

"Didn't I explain the other night?"

"Just start from there, With the UNSC." She said as she started filing her nails.

"It's the United Nations Space Command, It's basically the military for the UEG or United Earth Government."

"And ODST?"

"Didn't I explain this?"

"Just go on, Explain again."

"Orbital Drop Shock Troopers, The primary special operations force for the UNSC Marine Corps. Marines that specify in being inserted from orbit via SOEIV pods." Ashton said with a sigh at having to re explain himself.

"Now. . .what's a Covvie?"

"It's short for Covenant."

"Covenant?"

"An alliance of alien species hell bent on destroying humanity because their religion dictates it or something, I could care less. All I know is they tried to wipe us all out."

"Tried?"

"Yeah, After losing a war for thirty something years we turned that tables on them and started kicking their asses instead. We were making a push on one of the species homeworlds when I ended up here. So instead of exterminating a shitty alien lifeform from existence I'm sitting here having breakfast with you."

"WOW, You're like a sci-fi hero from a movie or a video game!" Ruby said from behind him.

"Holy shit! Don't scare me like that. I swear you people are going to give a heart att- Oh fuck. . . .you again." Ashton said as he turned around to be met with not only Ruby but Goodwitch as well.

"Language." Weiss said from behind him.

"Fuck off." He responded taking a bite from a breakfast roll.

"If you're done bickering, The feeling is mutual. Professor Ozpin has requested you come speak to him. . . .now." Goodwitch said rolling her eyes.

"Of course, This is the end of our little chat then. Good day, Or whatever you fancy people say." Ashton said with a mock bow before turning to follow the two. The mix of anger, embarrassment, and confusion made the normally pale skin of Weiss start to turn a shade of red.

"So you've met the headmaster before?" Ruby asked as they walked to meet with Professor Ozpin.

"Yeah, The other day him and uh. . .the warden here interrogated me upon regaining consciousness. Why do I have to go meet with him anyway?"

"The footage on your helmet." Goodwitch replied, Annoyed with being referred to as a warden.

"Ah, You've watched it then?"

"Some of it."

"And? Do you finally trust me?"

"Trust you? No. But I am forced to believe your story because of what I have seen. . .for now."

"What are you guys talking about?" Ruby asked.

"Oh don't worry young lady, You'll see soon enough."

**UNSC battle group on intercept with Covenant fleet, UNSC Infinity, Combat Information Center**

"This is it then, Everything is set?" General Cato asked communicating with Captain Del Rio from the Cerberus.

"All ships are in position, We can commence the attack the moment they're in range. We'll have the Stridents move in and deploy the ODSTs, From there the rest of the plan should go accordingly." Captain Del Rio responded.

"First enemy ships will be in range in five. . .four. . .three. . .two. . .one."

"Engage. Fire MAC guns and follow up with a missile barrage." Del Rio said into his communication device.

"Aye aye, Sir." Aine responded as the MAC guns of Infinity and the other ships let their 600-ton ferric-tungsten rounds rip into various battlecruisers escorting their primary target an assault carrier. The UNSC ships scattered to avoid the return fire but two Strident-class heavy frigates were focused on and seared in half by the incoming plasma torpedoes. Archer missiles were fired by all the ships, The ones that weren't destroyed by pulse lasers made contact with their targets and brought down their remaining shields or doing minor hull damage to the Covenant ships, Just in time as the next MAC salvo was ready to be fired.

The Stridents' started moving in focusing their MAC fire on the assault carrier to get its shields down, While Infinity and two Autumn-class heavy cruisers, the Cerberus and the Howling Dark stayed back finishing off the battlecruisers with their MAC guns. Infinity placed a shot clean through one battle cruiser, causing severe damage and for it to slowly collide into another battlecruiser nearby. The Stridents' concentrated MAC fire broke the assault carriers energy shielding and damaged its hull. They moved into position to drop their SOEIVs, The darkness was clearly lit up with the fire from all the ships 50 millimeter point defense weapons system fire shooting at all the Covenant Seraph fighters and boarding craft. General Cato watched on his screen as the SOEIVs were launched into a section of the hull on the assault carrier weakened by the MAC fire and missile strikes.

"Now we wait." Del Rio commented.

"Shouldn't take long, Those are some of the best ODSTs the 22nd Shock Troops division can offer."

"Are the rest of your Marines ready to go?"

"Aye, All of the strike teams are ready to go, Pelican engines are hot, Just need the hangar opened and we're in busine-" General Cato's signal was cut off.

"Well. . .that shouldn't have happened." Lieutenant Murray commented from her seat.

"Aine, Pull up visual on the Cer-" Captain Del Rio was cut off by Aine who had already checked.

"Cerberus has been boarded by three craft that got past the point defense network. Communications have been jammed but should be regained shortly."

"Shortly? Give me a timescale here Aine."

"In about ten seconds." Aine said as General Cato came back on screen shortly after. An alarm could be heard and there was a red flashing light behind him, He was loading a magazine into a pistol and cocking it.

"General?" Lieutenant Murray asked.

"What is it?" He responded as two Marines entered the room where he was and stood by the door.

"Can you handle the situation?"

"For now. . .but we're moving the strike teams just in case, I'll have them stick close to Infinity." He said while an explosion shook from somewhere in the ship.

"We'll send a detatchment of SPARTAN-IVs to help, Aine get Commander Pal-"

"Already here, Sir." Commander Palmer said entering the room.

"Get a group togeth-" Captain Del Rio started to say but was cut off again.

"Already have, We're just waiting on your go, Sir."

"Well, Then by all means, GO!"

"Aye aye, Sir." Commander Palmer said putting on her helmet and exiting the room.

"Spartans. . .always quick to react."

"That's a bad thing?" Lieutenant Murray asked.

**Corporal Ashton Dommer, July 15th -, Beacon Academy, Remnant**

"Ah good morning, Young man." Professor Ozpin greeted Ashton as he, Ruby, and Goodwitch entered the room. Ashton noted they were not the only ones, There were plenty of other people in the room all seated in chairs at a long table. . .there was even the blond kid from before. . .whatever his name was, Ashton couldn't remember as he hadn't made that big of an impact on him.

"When you said you wanted to talk, I didn't realise we would have an audience." Ashton commented.

"Well, Don't worry they aren't just random students here, They're team leaders and they should see what you and I will be discussing."

"You're a fireteam leader?" Ashton looked quizzically at Ruby.

"Fireteam?" She cocked her head sideways.

"Nevermind."

"Ms Rose if you'll take your seat." Professor Ozpin asked as a screen came up.

Ruby walked happily over to her seat next to that blond kid Ashton still couldn't remember the name of.

"Now, All of you are here today to meet this young man. As Hunters and Huntresses in training you are trying to become defenders of our world from evil. . . .many of you have not met him before, But this young man is not of our world, Literally and figuratively." Ozpin paused to sip his coffee.

"This is Corporal Ashton Dommer of the UNSC, Now I could sit here explaining the story he explained to me about how he is a. . .space Arm-" Ozpin was cut off by Goodwitch signalling him not to say the word 'Army'. He shot her a quizzical look. He watched her try to mouth something to him but moved on.

"As I was saying, About how he is a soldier from space. From a different world where aliens have tried to exterminate humanity. I could sit here all day and try and explain to all of you and try to have you believe. But instead, I can give you all video proof provided to me by him. I wouldn't have had all of you come here this early to view this if I hadn't thought it was serious, Keep that in mind, I've watched most of the files they're bloody and violent and depict such horrors none of us should ever have to face. But it depicts a very real threat, A threat this young man has faced before. He will be attending Beacon from now on, I think you all can learn from watching this though. Anything in particular you would like them to see?" Ozpin asked turning towards Ashton.

"Hmm. . .Look for the file dated six months ago." Ashton said pausing to think.

A screen popped up and Professor Ozpin scrolled around for awhile before pulling up a file.

"This one?"

"Yes, That's the one."

The screen went black for a moment and the lights in the room before in big white letters on the screen came the message on screen.

**DECLASSIFIED BY OFFICE OF NAVAL INTELLIGENCE, 22nd SHOCK TROOPS DIVISION, NIGHTMARE COMPANY, ENGAGED AT ONI RESEARCH FACILITY ON MOON XG98**

"**Yo man, I can totally wreck the Covvies! I just need the chance!" A Hispanic voice came from someone on screen as everyone watched, The saw the owner of the voice a young guy that couldn't be older than twenty in an outfit similar to Ashtons, He held a weapon in one hand and a helmet in the other.**

"**Shut the fuck up, Boot. Why're you even up here? Weren't you told to go help with the MG?" Another voice said, The camera turned to see another guy in the same outfit sitting on the floor at roughly the same level of the camera.**

"**Look. . .Garcia, Right? Honestly just shut the fuck up and get outta here, You don't belong up here and we both know it. This is called a snipers nest for a reason, Because the sniper. . .me. Is up here, I don't need more distractions than necessary so honestly just get the fuck out." A third voice came but there was no one else in the little perch so everyone assumed it was whoever had the camera.**

**The young hispanic guy started to say something as he left but changed his mind and continued on down.**

"**Ashton, Why you gotta wear your helmet all the time? We ain't getting shot at." The second guy asked again,**

"**Jake, You know I do it for good luck. Plus it's less time I have to spend getting my aiming interface up."**

"**That's all it comes down to with you, Man. Kill faster, Kill efficient, Kill this, Kill that."**

"**Eat, Sleep, Kill. That's why we exist ain't it?"**

"**Aw, Don't get all spiritual on me, Man. Leave that shit to Sarge."**

"**Someone say my name?" Another person said climbing up into the perch.**

"**Sarge, Why're you up here?" Jake asked.**

"**Well, Because my communications specialist decides he wants to sit up here with my designated marksman instead of down on the line with everyone else, that's why."**

"**You know why I don't like being down with everyone else, We just got all those fuckin' boots and they're annoying as hell."**

"**Speaking of boots, I passed uh. . .Garcia or whatever his name was on the way up here, Looked pretty depressed. What'd you tell him?"**

"**The truth." Ashton responded.**

"**Huh?"**

"**Kid, Said he was a Covvie killer and that he could wreck 'em if he got the chance."**

"**Motherfucker hasn't even been on one deployment and is making himself out to be a killer, Thinks he can plop his ass up here like he's the hottest shit on the block." Ashton said turning his head and revealing on the camera a crater filled wasteland in front of them. About a kilometer away there were more structures.**

"**Why do we gotta be sittin' here defending this ONI bullshit anyway? We're a special forces unit, Our talent is being wasted defending some research station. This is a job for the regular infantry." Jake remarked, Tossing a cigarette he had been taking puffs of to the ground below with a flick.**

"**Well, Lance Corporal. We were able to get here the fastest and we wouldn't want ONI to lose all of their forerunner toys they have. . .would we?"**

"**He's got a point Sarge, We are infantry but we're the bad-fucking-ass version of the infantry. They're wasting our talent with this."**

"**Ashton, I don't see why you're complaining you hate to work. You get to sit here and guard a fuckin' rock. Easy pay, But the Covvies can still attack at any-" An explosion went off in the distance.**

"**Minute." Jake finished the sentence as he popped on his helmet.**

"**Well, Looks like we got work to do, Try not to go full psycho this time, Psycho. Didn't leave anything for the rest of us to kill last time." Sarge said dropping back down out of the snipers nest.**

"**Yeah man, You're a fucking psychopath." Jake commented as he loaded a magazine into his M7S.**

"**Can't help it, I kill ugly fuckin' aliens and I kill good. . .sue me." Ashton returned the banter as he linked with the scope of his SRS and watched as the defensive positions to their front were engulfed with plasma mortar fire.**

**The barrage lasted a short while before the sounds of gunfire kicked in as two Covenant Banshees could be seen diving at the position. There were some gasps of awe as the students watching the video viewed the alien aircraft in action. The fire from an M12 FAVs M41 LAAG kicked in and the students watched as the tracer rounds ripped through the Banshee setting it aflame.**

"**Never gets old." Jake commented as the wreck collided with the ground in a purple fireball. The other Banshee came around and shot off a round from its fuel rod cannon destroying the M12 instantly.**

"**And here comes the ground attack." Ashton commented as he watched through his scope. The position was clearly under plasma fire now and was slowly being engulfed with smoke from all the gunfire. A Ghost broke through the defensive barriers and turned itself around to fire on the ODSTs at the first defensive position. Ashton lined up the shot with the rear of the Ghost, He could just see the rear of an Unggoy's head and methane tank.**

"**Sir, I have a shot. Permission to engage?" Ashton asked his platoon leader over his built in communication device.**

"**Cleared hot Marine, Light 'em up."**

**Ashton applied the small amount of pressure to the trigger and let the 14.5 x 114 millimeter AP-FS-DS round soar through the air and rip through the Unggoy's methane tank sending the creatures dead body flying out of the cockpit of the Ghost.**

**[A/N: AP-FS-DS = Armor Piercing, Fin Stabilized, Discarding Sabot]**

**The sounds of gunfire slowly subsided, Revealing the grim fact that it was too late and the first defensive position was overrun.**

"**Incoming!" Jake yelled looking up as a plasma mortar round seared overhead landing a few hundred meters to their rear.**

"**We in the middle of it now, Marines! Loooooove this fuckin' shiiiit!" Someone yelled walking down the defensive line as another plasma mortar round landed close, They were about to be zeroed in.**

"**There goes Gunny. . .being Gunny." Ashton commented looking away to watch him walk down the defensive line, Breaking the link with his scope."**

"**He's fuckin' moto as hell in any situation. . .as usual." Jake commented.**

**Ashton took note of some movement off to their right and moved his rifle, He looked through the scope to see a squad of Jackals flanking them. There was an uproar of hushed whispers from the students watching the footage as they got a close-up look at an alien. Ashton lined up his sight with ones head and let the bullet rip sending a stream of purple blood into the air. The other ones were quick to react, Taking cover immediately, They would pop up every now and then to take potshots before ducking back down from Ashtons return fire. Machinegun fire could be heard kicking up in the background as an M41 LAAG started engaging Covenant ground forces.**

"**Jesus. . .there's so many." Jake said as Ashton put a shot into a Jackals shoulder. Ashton looked up to see the large infantry force headed their way. The students watching just looked on in stunned silence at the massive force coming straight at them. They took note of all the different kinds of aliens on screen. Big and small, Some of them were on foot and others in vehicles. A large ape-like creature with an ornate headpiece wielded a giant hammer and seemed to be commanding the others. Vehicles roared to the front of the formation, Vehicles that appeared to only have one giant wheel at the front piloted by the ape-like creatures.**

"**Oh yes, Now the fun begins." Ashton commented as he let a round rip into the final Jackal and began reloading. All the ODSTs opened fire causing a near deafening roar. The vehicles with the giant wheel were closing in fast though.**

"**Psycho, Focus fire on those Choppers." Sarge Chang said over the communications.**

**Ashton loaded in a fresh magazine and lined up another shot, He carefully waited for just the right time as the Chopper hit a bump, Causing the drivers head to rise a little, before sending the round right between the Brutes eyes. The Chopper along with it's newly dead driver flipped and crashed into another. The others opened up with their 35 millimeter autocannons causing one Marine to scream out as he was nailed in the chest and killed instantly. Ashton ducked down as his protective barrier was raked with fire. The rest of the Covenant forces were in range now and opened up with their plasma weapons. Ashton let out a grunt as he peaked his head up and almost had a searing hot bolt of plasma hit him in the face.**

"**Cover's about to get ropy, Should we bug out to a better position?" Jake asked as a bolt of plasma melted a bit of the concrete protecting them**

"**Just. . .hold on." Ashton said as he leaned up again and took aim. Jake fired some rounds from his M7S. Ashton fired another shot at one of the Choppers but it was ineffective and the Chopper burst through their defensive line, Crushing several ODSTs in the process. Ashton swung his rifle around and adjusted his position to line up another shot on the Choppers driver but by the time he fired and mortally wounded the Brute it had already cut down three more troopers. Someone with an M41 Surface-to-Surface rocket launcher fired causing a Ghost to explode into a ball of fire.**

"**We need to move, Now!" Jake yelled looking up and diving out of the snipers nest, Ashton looked up to see what he was yelling about and saw a plasma mortar coming down directly on their position. He dived out at the last possible second, The explosion threw him into the ground hard. There were loud pops as the ammunition in a destroyed M12 started cooking off. The Covenant forces were directly on top of their position now. Ashton drew his M7S and planted a few rounds into a Jackal that jumped over the barrier. Jake came up next to him and cut down an Unggoy that had been running at them with an overcharged plasma pistol.**

"**Where's Chang?"**

"**He's at the other end of the line! He's helping Doc secure the wounded, Let's move to him!" Jake yelled shooting another Jackal that jumped over the barrier unaware of their presence. They took off running from cover to cover, Stopping briefly every now and then to give some Covenant infantry the good news.**

"**OH FUCK!" They both yelled as a Brute jumped on top of their position with a loud roar and shot a spike into Jakes leg. Jake emptied the magazine of his M7S into its chest but only stunned it, Ashton tackled it from behind and unsheathed his machete. He brought it down hard on the back of its neck, Not quite severing its head clean off but enough that it wouldn't be getting back up.**

"**You okay!?" Ashton asked frantically sheathing his machete and letting some more bullets rip into another Jackal before lifting Jake back to his feet.**

"**I'll live, Let's go!" Jake said limping.**

"**We're gonna be slowed down 'cuz of that limp."**

"**Then leave me."**

"**Nah, You're not pulling any of that war-movie hero bullshit where you stay behind as a distraction or something on me." Ashton said forcing him into a fireman's carry. Ashton carried him as fast as he could pausing only at times to fire his weapon from the hip. After cutting down an Unggoy Ashton put Jake down to reload his M7S.**

"**You're fuckin' crazy you know that?"**

"**Nah, I'm just Psycho." Ashton said sliding in a new magazine.**

"**Damn right you are, SHIT LOOK OUT!" Jake yelled as a Jackal that had gone unnoticed threw itself on top of Ashton and was attempting to stab him with an energy cutlass. Ashton struggled to keep the pink blade from entering his chest. Another Jackal came over and after kicking his weapons away, Aimed its plasma pistol at Jake and began charging it. The Jackal snapped its jaws trying to bite Ashton to make him falter. After a well placed headbutt though Ashton regained control of the situation and forced the pink blade into the Jackals chest, He kicked the creature away as it let out a small scream before the blade caused its chest to explode. He grabbed the other one by the neck, Causing it to prematurely shoot its plasma pistol into the air, The Jackal surprised its comrade had failed to kill Ashton started kicking and flailing wildly to escape but was stopped shortly after as Ashton brought the blade of his machete down cutting its head clean off.**

"**Holy shit man, I don't know if it's a good thing to have you around or if you cause all the bad shit to happen in the first place." Jake said as Ashton sat there examining the purple blood on his hands and blade. "Ashton. . .Hey Ash. . . .Psycho!" Jake yelled causing Ashton to finally look up.**

"**Hmm?"**

"**Stop spacing out man, Now ain't the time to go psycho, I need normal Ash right now." Jake said as Ashton stood up and retrieved his M7S. "Just get me to Doc and Sarge." Jake said as Ashton put him back in the fireman's carry. Ashton and Jake made their way down the rest of the defensive line with little significant resistance.**

"**Glad you two could make it." Sarge Chang said as Ashton carried Jake into their makeshift defensive position. The navy corpsman immediately came over and examined Jake.**

"**Hold his leg for me, I'm removing the spike." The corpsman asked Ashton, Ashton held Jakes leg to the floor as the corpsman removed it. Jake screamed in pain as it came out and Ashton could see straight through the hole in his leg the bone had been crushed and everything. There were audible noises of disgust from the students watching.**

"**You're such a fuckin' pussy."**

"**Hey! Fuck you asshole. You have a metal spike ripped out of your leg with no painkiller 'cuz we're all out."**

"**If the lovely couple would shut the fuck up that'd be great. Psycho, Get over here for a second." Sarge Chang said.**

"**What's up?"**

"**Take a look at this." Sarge Chang said as he handed Ashton his BR55. "You seein' what I'm seein'?" He asked as Ashton took a look through the scope.**

"**If you're seeing a big angry Brute headed this way with a fuckin' hammer, Then yeah I see what you see." Ashton said as Spiker fire peppered their position, He and Sarge ducked down just in time.**

"**Fuck, I don't get paid enough for this shit." Sarge Chang muttered.**

"**They PAY you?!" Ashton joked trying to lighten the mood.**

"**Friendly coming in!" Someone yelled as they approached the position.**

"**That sounded like the Boot."**

"**It IS the Boot." Jake said leaning up to look over the cover he was behind, The corpsman had injected biofoam into his wound.**

"**Boot! Keep your ass over there! Covvies got us pinned in here!" Sarge Chang yelled as the Boot tried to approach their position.**

"**What should we do? He tries to come over here he's gonna get shot up, He stays out there he's' gonna get shot up." Jake said.**

"**If we lay down some very dense suppressive fire he can probably make it." Ashton noted as three spikes planted themselves in the wall above him.**

"**Alright, Let's kick it then. THREE. . .TWO. . .ONE, SUPPRESSING!" They all opened up with their automatic weapons nailing a few Covenant as Garcia started running towards their position in a zigzag pattern nearly tripping over himself twice.**

"**What the fuck?" Jake asked laughing as Garcia dived into their position.**

"**BOOT, WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT!?" Sarge Chang yelled ducking back down as plasma fire raked over his head.**

"**What do you mean!? Serpentine, I was running evasively!"**

"**Next time. . .run in a straight line, You'll live longer that way." Ashton said.**

"**Wait. . .anyone got eyes on that Chieftain?" **

"**Negative." Jake said nailing a Jackal.**

"**How the fuck do we lose sight of an eight foot tall Bravo Kilo with a giant hammer?" The corpsman asked.**

"**Dunno and don't care as long as he isn't here, Any updates on that support we called for?"**

"**Nothing, We have to just wait it ou-OH FUCK!" The corpsman yelled as the Brute Chieftain came up with its Gravity Hammer and brought it down barely missing the corpsman as he rolled out of the way.**

"**He's got energy shielding!" Ashton yelled as he sprayed his M7S, Only to have the rounds be deflected. The Chieftain flipped his hammer around to the bladed side and pinned the corpsman into the wall. He let out a bloody shriek as the life drained out of his body.**

"**Fuck it! Go!" Sarge Chang yelled as he opened fire to distract the Chieftain.**

**Garcia exited the structure first, He stopped and turned to cover Ashton as he lifted Jake back up and carried him out. They made their way towards a pile of rubble 400 meters behind their defensive positions. Ashton turned his head just as Chang was crushed under the Chieftains Gravity Hammer.**

"**What the fuck are we gonna do man!?" Garcia yelled as they dropped behind the rubble. "Defensive positions are compromised! We're the last three left between here and the research station! We're fucked!"**

"**Boot, Shut the fuck up! You think I don't know that!?"**

"**Well what the fuck are we gonna do!?" Garcia had lost his helmet sometime during the firefight and the fear was clearly visible on the young ODSTs face.**

"**Guys, I got an M12 wreck 600 meters to our rear." Jake said.**

"**Yeah? So?"**

"**Other than the fact it has a messed up wheel, It looks good from here."**

"**So you wanna go for it?" Ashton asked leaning up over some of the rubble and placing a shot into a Grunt that was firing on their position with a Needler.**

"**It's our best bet other than sitting here and dieing."**

"**Alright then, One problem though. . .I can't drive those things for shit."**

"**I can, I just need to get over there." Jake said.**

"**Alright, I'll stay here and provide covering fire. Boot, You run halfway and stop to cover him, He's gonna be a bit slow with his wound. . .But you still stop halfway and cover him."**

"**Got it!" Garcia said enthusiastically as he started to stand up, Ashton dragged him back down as a Spiker round nearly nailed the Boot in the back of he head.**

"**Wait for me to start suppressing them first!"**

"**Alright!"**

"**And one more thing."**

"**What!?"**

"**Run in a straight line this time, Boot." Ashton said patting him on the shoulder before leaning up over the rubble and firing his weapon. Garcia took off running with plasma and spikes soaring over his head.**

"**Set!" Garcia yelled after running 300 meters and dropping into a prone position to fire his weapon.**

"**Ready?"**

"**Yes, I'm ready you fuckin' psychopath."**

"**Go!"**

"**Bounding!" Jake yelled as he crouched low to avoid incoming fire while limping. Ashton and Garcia focused fire on a Brute killing it quickly and causing the Jackals near it to scatter.**

"**Set!" Jake yelled diving into a prone position where Garcia was.**

"**Bounding!" Garcia yelled as he took off running for the M12.**

**Jake nailed a Jackal by shooting under its energy shield, As the creature fell over Jake planted another three rounds into its head. The Brute Chieftain came out of the structure they were in only moments ago. All the Covenant infantry stopped firing their weapons as the Chieftain stepped forward. Jake took this as an opportunity and limped for the M12 after Garcia said he was set. Ashton sat there behind what was left of his cover and watched as the Chieftain held something up in its hand. Ashton couldn't make out what it was at first but quickly realised. . .it was a severed human head. The Chieftain let out a long and loud roar, The members of its pack did the same. Even some of the Grunts tried imitating the howling roar. The Chieftain threw the head in Ashtons direction, It landed a few meters in front of his position. The Brute planted its hammer in the ground and stood there for a moment.**

"**What's the status of the vehicle?" Ashton asked over comms.**

"**It'll take me like. . .five. . .ten minutes tops to get it working. Not major damage. . .but enough it'll take some time." Jake responded.**

"**Rog." Ashton said focusing on the Chieftain just standing there.**

"**IMP!" The Chieftain finally spoke in a loud voice.**

**Ashton watched in interest from his position.**

"**You have fought well and brave. . .come out and face the inevitable fate of your species." It continued as it removed its headpiece and deactivated its energy shielding.**

**Ashton stood up and threw his M7S to the ground.**

"**What're you doing!? Ash! Ash!? Psycho! Come on you fucking psychopath, Talk to me!" Jake yelled into his comms.**

"**Buying you the time you need, Get that vehicle working." Ashton responded in a monotone voice.**

**Ashton stepped forward and drew his machete.**

"**I have no need of your values of honor on the battlefield, Imp. We will all make the great journey. . .but you and your kind will perish and be left behind." The Chieftain said, Ashton responded only by raising his blade. One of the Chieftains pack members raised his Spiker but the Chieftain placed a hand on its chest and barked something. The Chieftain picked its hammer up and stepped forward. "Very well, Imp. Die with this honor you so crave." The Chieftain said charging forward swinging its hammer. Ashton rolled to the side barely dodging the gravity manipulating blow. He took a slash at the Chieftains arms before jumping back again as the hammer was swung around again.**

"**Get out of there Psycho! You're not a fucking spartan!"**

**Ashton ignored Jake over the comms and took another slash with his machete giving the Chieftain a big gash on its arm, The Chieftain hit him with the back of its arm sending him to the ground. The Chieftain picked him up and snarled in his face before beginning to crush the life out of him. Ashtons HUD showed that he was beginning to suffer from internal bleeding and that some of his ribs were on the verge of breaking. Ashtons head started to droop as he was losing consciousness.**

**HOOOOONNNNKKKK!**

**The Chieftain diverted his attention at the loud noise and was met with an M12 FAV to the face as Jake hit him with the vehicle.**

"**Can I park here?" Jake said in a nonchalant manner as Garcia opened fire with his MA5.**

"**Helluva time to step in." Ashton said getting back to his feet with a wince.**

"**What happened to not being the war movie hero, Eh?"**

"**Hey, I bought you enough time without them shooting at you, Right?"**

**The Chieftain struggled under the vehicle and tried to push it off.**

"**Get on the LAAG and let's get out of here." Jake said leaning his M6S out of his side of the vehicle and taking some shots at the infantry.**

**Ashton climbed up on to the M41 LAAG and the Jake reversed the M12 off of the Chieftain. The Chieftain let out a loud snarl as Ashton spooled up the barrels of the LAAG and was about to blow the Chieftain away when its head exploded. There was a deafening roar as a D77H-TCI Pelican gunship and two AV-14 Attack VTOLs hovered overhead decimating the remainder of the Covenant infantry force.**

"**Dammit. . .that was my kill." Ashton said hitting his fist on the guns protective shield.**

"**So. . . .we're alive." Garcia said dropping his rifle and sighing from exhaustion.**

"**Sure as hell we are, Boot."**

"**Can you guys. . .stop calling me Boot."**

"**Well, I was about to. But then you asked. . .Boot." Ashton said as he removed his helmet and the video recording cut.**

Ashton looked at the students sitting in front of him, Not surprised that most had on looks of disgust or fear,

"Well, I think that was all the proof any of you needed to believe this young man. That's the kind of threat he has fought. He will be attending this academy and will also be able to answer any of your questions about anything you saw in that footage. You're all dismissed, Enjoy the rest of your day. Misterr Dommer, Stay after and we can talk in private." Professor Ozpin said taking a sip of his coffee.

Ashton leaned on the wall as the students filed out, All of them stared at him some with fear in their eyes. . .others with suspicion. Ruby however ran straight up to him and practically squeezed the air out of his lungs. He heard one mutter that he was a monster.

"That was amazing! You're like a real movie hero! Or a sci-fi character! You totally kicked those things butts! Oh, All those weapons! They looked so cool! The snipers, Rifles, Blades, Machineguns! Those big helicopter things at the end came in like 'atatatatatatatatata'! Blew all the aliens to kingdom come! It was awesome!" She said with the biggest smile on her face, Barely paused to catch her breath too.

"Miss Rose. . .you stay too."

"So what now?" Ashton asked now that the only ones in the room were the professor, Goodwitch, Ruby, and him.

"You will be given your own room, Today. A school uniform will also be provided to you for attending classes. . .starting tomorrow."

"What? School? Professor I did my time in school, It was so terrible that I got out as soon as I could and became a UNSC Marine" Ashton said with a chuckle.

"Nevertheless. To stay here you will attend classes and pass. I can assure you it is not all bookwork like you are thinking. This is an academy for training warriors after all."

"Why did you have me stay here, Professor?" Ruby asked.

"I'm giving the two of you a choice. This young man here can be a fifth member of your team or he can operate independently."

"Awesome! We can be team RWBYA. . .or maybe RWBAY. . .yeah that works!" Ruby said enthusiastically.

"I'll operate independently." Ashton said, Instantly crushing the look of enthusiasm and happiness on Ruby's face.

"What! Come on! Why not!?"

"You were here and saw the video didn't you? As a sniper I like to operate with the least amount of distractions possible. Having anything from one to four teenage girls at any given time to work with is an unnecessary distraction."

"Come on! It would be so cool to have a spaceman on our team! We don't carry that much more supplies than you so we wouldn't take up that much space in your snipers nest or whatever or be too distracting!"

"Speaking of supplies, I want to go back to that forest, Professor." Ashton said turning his attention back to the professor.

"Why is that?"

"ODSTs drop in with pods that contain extra supplies. Ammunition, Weapons, Fuel, Rations, Etcetera. I would like to retreive some of these to better equip and arm myself."

"Alright, But you'll need an escort. Team RWBY will accompany you." The professor said immediately lighting up Ruby's face with joy.

"Escort? Professor I am a highly trained special forces operative. I don't need an escort."

"A highly trained special forces operative, Whom the last time was in that forest nearly had his arm ripped off and was stabbed almost completely through the chest. You'll have an escort. Besides, Maybe this can decide if you operate independently or as part of a team." The professor remarked

Ashton looked at Ruby who had the biggest smile on her face and back to the professor.

"Fine. . ." Ashton muttered. To which Ruby practically jumped for joy as they left the room.

Professor Ozpin shook his head and chuckled as they left the room.

"He's just going to end up being a problem, Or getting himself killed." Goodwitch said.

"Or perhaps, He's the solution we need." Professor Ozpin responded as he looked down at his scroll there was a new message.

Destruction from above. For the angel of death has descended from the heavens and leaves ashes in his wake.

- N/A

Professor Ozpin sat there for a moment. . .puzzled at how someone sent him a message without a name being registered. . .or what the message meant. But he closed his scroll and bid his trusted co worker adieu as he had business to attend to regarding this newest arrival.

**A/N: Chapter two done, Happy Easter if you celebrate it. I've gone back and fixed some of my mistakes in the first chapter. Now this chapter took a bit longer than expected as I lengthened some bits and adding in parts that were originally part of the next chapter. Effectively doubling the length of this one. Anyway, Here you guys go and enjoy! **


End file.
